This invention addresses the problems typically encountered with conventional hearing aids. The solution to these problems, however, is also suitable for use with other types of custom-moulded ear-plugs such as earphones.
The basic premise of this invention lies in the problematic fact that hearing aids are still being manufactured, and replaced, as integral, fixed-design units. Yet when one considers for instance children in their growing stage, it becomes obvious that because of their growth, and as a function of that growth, it is necessary to periodically replace outer-ear and especially in-ear hearing aids. As a result, children are either given cheaper hearing aids or, if they are to use the best available hearing aids, the cumulative cost over the years will be relatively high.
Even if in the case of currently available outer-ear hearing aids it were possible to disassemble the device and to retrofit a new shell in adaptation to the recent growth, the cost incurred would be significant. And in the case of in-ear hearing aids it is so high that it could hardly be justified.